Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -64\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ $ -64\% = -\dfrac{64}{100} = -0.64 $ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times -0.64 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times -0.64 = 0.32 $